Heart rate 145
by CeroZero
Summary: Orihime kidnapped by ulquiorra cifer who had black messy hair and beautiful emerald eye. Ulquiorra had no emotion inside of her heart,only killing instinct, is ulqui could possibly get a new heart or falling in to despair? Rate could be Change in later chapter because of a bit of lemon TG(transgender!) characters! also a bit of ichixruki and ichixnel on hiatus due to other story
1. Kidnapped

A.N:I 'm New member on this site and I'm Korean who just immigrate in Canada (which mean NOT GOOD AT ENGLISH) also I got final exam on next week so.. I can't upload next chapter until next week (sorry ;;) anyway this story combined with my imagination + opposite gender (some of them were same)... there will be LOTS OF ERROR ON SPELLING AND GRAMMAR,punctuation. Also even their gender were switch but their name will be stays the same and please if you see any error, please tell me on a review so I will try my best to fix it. :p also I love to accept your new ideas and new characters:).

**Chapter 1. kidnapped**

... where am I...? what is this place? hello? is anyone there? well... I was at soul society with Kuchiki kun ... and at the time I was about to return soul society to living world i felt somebody was behind me... *feel back pain sudden* ugh... what happened after that? I hope those two shinigami were alright...

*heard sonido step*

this is not good... I heard sonido that means arrancars are after me ... wait ( look at the window) ... no no no no no this can not be ... am I really in hueco mundo? how could I be here? then running away means nothing... kurosaki-chan? Ishida-chan? Sado-chan?

Orihime was about to panic, he heard high-pitch voice 'dansei I'm coming in'.

he saw short,black messy hair,emerald eyes with small slit-shaped puplils which is similar to a cat' lines which is desecend lower part of her eye. black upper lip and Emotionless face girl...

Dansei, you are kidnapped by me, Ulquiorra cifer, you will live in here Hueco Mundo for rest of your life for working under Aizen-sama. ulquiorra said in emotionless tone.

Hey what? What do you mean by Working under 'aizen-sama? And why aizen trapped me in this 'damned' place? what is going on here? explain it to me! Orihime said in confused and frustrated voice.

don't make me repeat same word,dansei. Aizen-sama showed great interest on your ability,shun shun rikka. So stop asking me why/what was the reason you were kidnapped by me. Stay quiet until Aizen-sama call you. and whenever you got hungry, call me so my servant bring you food oh... one more thing watch your mouth Dansei.

(she shut the door behind her as soon as she walk out of orihime's room)

... awkward silence...

and that poor orihime who stuck in las noches, start sobbing* why... Why me god? Why do have to stuck in las noches for rest of my life!

**sorry I can't do type it anymore my Wi-Fi causing lots of error right now before my dad unplug Wi-Fi connection,I need to shut down my computer also my mom keep nagging about my social study final exam. so that is another no good excuse why I need to shut down my computer sorry ㅜ.ㅜ it was short chapter anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2 what are you doing?

A/N:** hi finally all exam are done :) sorry I will try upload as fast as I could but my ipad were totally DEAD and my sis not letting me use her computer ;; so I need to work on my dad computer anyway chapter 2 start *warning lots of swearing **

**chapter 2 what are you doing?**

... (sigh)...

... dansei you may rest now if you need anything call me

Ok... But why aizen need my power? It's almost useless. he can use his 'great' spiritual pressure in order to awake hogyoku

dansei your power is not useless. your ability of shun shun rikka, had ability of reversing time,and also it reject,restoring,reconstructed subject before it was destroyed.

so...?

that is what Aizen-sama looking for, no matter how badly got injured or destroyed, It restore the way before it is. The current of hogyoku were in sealed mode in order to unseal and awake it, he need your power and that's why you need to serve Aizen stop ask me why he need your power you understand?

...ok

(Flash back)

welcome orihime inoue. Aiken said in father-like tone that orihime creep him out

Good day Aizen... sama

( he bowed down at aizen and when he got up she noticed all of espada and gin, tousen were stared at him)

...?

SO... he was the one who could restore my damn arm right? blue haired girl with panther looking eyed said angrily.

yes she had a ultimate healing skill so when my CHILDREN could recover the injury.

... I hate that fucking tousen she always treat me like crap!

the only reason I hate you about is you always disrespectful to other people especially to the aizen sama the blind woman with purple glasses said quietly.

ha who care about ai-

ok that's enough orihime could you show me your power again? well I already seen that power through ulquiorra's report but I'd like to see with my own eye.

... yes ... aizen sama he said nervously

( getting close to grimmjow)

ok that's enough don't even dare to come closer then that.

... I rejected

(as soon as she said 'rejected' incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around grimmjow's arm and slowly her arm getting restored)

(everyone was spaced out suddenly one girl stepped out and shouted)

what...? what the hell happened? you did something don't you? you ... you MONSTER! diamond tattoo faced girl shouted out confusingly

(grimmjow stretching and swing her arm around)

nice it just like my original one, no it is!

smirk* could you restore my espada tattoo please?

... I rejected

(and her tattoo had been recovered)

this is it I'm going to kill that son of a bit-

(impaling her hand in diamond tattoo faced girl, start charging with cero)

wh...what ... how could this ... no NO NO NO NO! curse you! you son of a -

luppi I would like to have my number back and just die already you fucking bitch

(Luppi's entire top half away got blown up)

... ( everybody just got spaced out except orihime and ulquiorra and aizen)

ha ha! now nobody weren't going to complain about my damn number right~?

that was quite magnificent ability orihime

... thank you...

you may get some rest now you looks really tired boy

snap*

ulquiorra stepped out

ulquiorra take him in to his room.

yes aizen sama

*flash back ended

dansei I'm leaving my servant will bring dinner eat it otherwise I will use my force to feed you.

... umm... ulquiorra

yes?

you are ... ummm.. you are ... never mind

(she turned around and walk out of door) I will be back with my servant.

ok see you later... he said with small smile with on his mouth.

(few minutes later..)

I wonder what kurosaki chan doing right now... probably she worried about me and start training with visored again...

then somebody just stepped in without knocking

what's up princess? huh? you had such a nice room I think aizen sama really treat you so nicely, like PRINCESS. new cleaned couch and the window that always moon shining in room even my room don't have that window! two pigtail girl comment about his room angrily.

don't even dare to call me PRINCESS or other wise...

(pigtailed girl punched the wall that wall caused to break and made big hole behind.)

SHUT THE HELL UP OR OTHERWISE I WILL BREAK YOUR JAW!

... damn it...

(ka-boom), (the wall got smashed and somebody stepped in)

it looks like our PRINCESS were in trouble huh? blue haired girl saying annoyingly

... that was unnecessary. orihime said with freighting voice.

shut up PRINCESS.

I said don't call me like that again-

calm down bro you should calm yourself down first and do you know who you were talking to?

Grimmjow jeagerjaques. am I right?

ya ya you should know my name right now because if you weren't I was about to beat the crap out of you so you never forget what my name was.

what are you doing grimmjow! I was just 'fooling' around with princess you know ...

oh... ok so you were just 'fooled' around with princess and you made that chunk of big fucking hole and beat orihime like crap interesting...

now will you leave us alone or I will kick your ass right now.

what did you say you little dipshit? he asked pig tailed girl as annoyingly

I will kick your ass right now you mother-

(pull her hair so fast and tight that pigtailed girl can't react)

let loly go you bitch blonde spiky haired girl shouted out and start charging cero at grimmjow

yo you piece of shit lemme teach you strength between espada and fucking retard arrancar.

(obsorb blonde's cero and start recharging with her own cero)

no... no you can't do th-

(big explosion and blonde spiky haired girl's body turned in to ash)

menoly! curse you I'm telling on aizen sama!

aizen were too lazy to moving around and wipe your fucking ass now will ya just shut up?

... damn

( orihime just spaced out and stared at grimmjow so fearfully)

...( heard footstep behind)

hey grimmjow WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN DANSEI'S ROOM RIGHT NOW?

(grimmjow and ulquiorra glared deadly at each other)

**AN: sorry for late update my greatest apologies :O I fixed my ipad mini but fan fiction weren't allow me to access in my account sorry and if you have any solution please PM me please o.o per chapter I will typed out usually between 500- 1000 word thx and I can't guarantee that I could upload next chapter on next week but here is a preview for chapter 3 my old friend coming '**your friends Kurosaki Ichigo ,Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji,Uryu Ishida, Sado yasutora were here, on hueco mundo in order to rescue you.'


	3. Invader of hueco mundo

**A.n: sorry for extreme late update . I'm so glad I could type my story out again :) so enjoy it.**

**I do not owned bleach :p (I forgot to put this in chapter 1 and 2 )**

**chapter 3 invader of hueco mundo**

... you don't have to so cold about grimmjow she was tried to help me... well kinda scared me but ... orihime said playfully

why?

what?

why...? I only said what asked grimmjow what the heck she was doing in your room.

but your voice was so 'cold' and angry! O~O orihime shivered when he said 'cold'

... I don't understand it.

well... it's your personality not mine I can't change your personality because you use to be like that but I could teach you how could be** 'warm'** and '**soft' **hearted ... hollow.

... soft and warm? did you just said soft and warm hearted? no way I am number four espada and hollow do not feel anything only killing instinct and madness inside of their heart well I don't have emotion so it doesn't matter to me but I supposed to be a cold and emotionless in order to keep my killing instinct in my heart. I refuse to learn your meaningless your heart lesson dansei. that could be wipe out my instinct of 'hollow' and disappoint aizen sama now I'm leaving. I will bring your food at 6:30.

... (sigh) ok

(ulquiorra walking down the hallway)... how? ... is there any way how could I be warm and soft hearted hollow? well I don't care about what other espada think about me but aizen sama going to punish me if I... what am I thinking about it?! damn dansei he just makes me more confusing..

(bump)

... get out of my way you bi- she said emotionless but got cut off by aizen

... what did you say to me? ulquiorra? that was very rude and very 'disrespectful'.

my greatest apologize aizen sama please execute this useless creature.

no no it's ok you are the 'only' one who I could truly believe in among the rest of espada anyway what are you doing in orihime's room?

I brought her food and talk about...

what is it? he said with questioned look?

nothing I'm very sorry aizen sama but... I can't tell you what it is ulquiorra said it quickly and sonido-ed to her room

... interesting that was first time I could see ulquiorra's human being 'emotion' well it was only moment but...he smirked

aizen sama sorry for interruption but I have to tell you something... tousen quietly said it.

about invader of hueco mundo? he smirked while he said it.

...? how could? tousen gave him questioned look.

tousen everything is going through smoothly by our plan include invader of hueco mundo was also part of our plan.

I understood my lord. she said in impressive voice

so who is it? aizen said it while he reached at the room where hogyoku inside of glass

kurosaki ichigo,uryu ishida,sado yasutora. tousen said quietly.

... okay call all of my dear espada we need to start out meeting...

***mean while in hueco mundo***

phew that was such a long boring marathon in garganta ichigo said with big relief of sigh

kurosaki chan! watch where you going! we must be cautious and talk quietly in enemy's territory!

whatever! I don't care if they notice it it's only matter of time uryu! she said annoyingly

(stepped in to random floor)

(rumbled)

... wait did you hear that noise? sado whispered

...?

(big boulder rolled over at the end of small hallway)

nice job kurosaki chan! now we need to do life and death marathon again! uryu said angrily and sprint again

it's not my fault you flat chested! ichigo

what did you say to me you ugly big boo-

ahhhh! (sado tackled at big boulder and stop it with single hand)

now we could walk alright?

... nice one chad you were super aweso-

(step in to other trap)

**CRAP**! O.o

nice job miss substitute shinigami shell we go for round 2?

*in las noches*

damn this is such a worthless shit meeting why can't we just kill those damn trash right now? Griyelled say it loud so every espada can hear it.

well first thing is we need to know our enemy and come up with new strategies,discuss how are we going to defeat them. Starrk say it with laziness voice.

I agree with her halibel mumbled.

what did you say?

Nothing halibel said it before he hid his reddened face with his lapel.

i wonder what Aizen doing right now kehehe nnoitra creepily laugh

it's Aizen sama not Aizen if you called him one more time without sama on it i will rip your creepy mouth even wider ulquiorra stated with emotionless voice.

what did you say you fucking emo girl? Wanna go right now?

if you want picking up for fight so desperately, then there is no need to hold it. Ulquiorra point his finger at nnoitra.

then go for it you piece of trash~! stick her tongue out ready to fire.

(as soon as as nnoitra and ulquiorra recharge cero at each other Aizen and gin,tousen walks In)

... My dear nnoitra and ulquiorra what are you doing? Aizen said it softly but at the same time deadly).

... nothing sir they nnoitra was ticked ulquiorra off they will be calm down since 'aizen' sama is here. Szayel said it while stable her glasses.

good so I don't need to teach 'lesson' to nnoitra now let's discuss about our invaders. But first we need to drink our special relaxation smirked.

(they all sit down on their seat while tousen pour tea on espada's cup)

Hmm... gin go ahead.

Aye aye~! aizen Sama. he smiled creepy and wide like nnoitra.

so about... 2 hour ago they invade 56 sector the guaridan of sector sensed spiritual pressure tried get rid of invader and now they defeat guardian of sector 56 and start move closer to the las noches as I go through on my 'cute' secret camera, I could got their identity kurosaki ichigo and Uryu ishida,sado yasutora. Their level of spiritual pressure were above the average arrancar's class especially my lovely(?) kurosaki chan~ her vast spiritual pressure were almost same as espada's. So be careful~ 3

... so aizen sama what are we gonna do? Kill them right now? or let them in las noches?

no need to hurry my children we don't need kill the right now just be prepare to fight with them in your room/position. (aizen smirked)

oh~ wait there were more guest ~ gin smiled again CREEPY

Who were they?

abarai renji and kuchiki rukia ~ 3

;; okay as I said just return to your own room and be prepare for fight with them. Now dismiss. aizen ordered.

(all ten espada disappear in a flash.)

wait ulquiorra there is something I need to tell you. Aizen said to ulquiorra before she sonido away.

? Yes aizen sama.

inform this arrival of invader to your boyfriend with very much detail.

yes aizen sama I will inform these invader to my boyfr- what?

never mind dismiss he smirked

those he is not my boy-

ulquiorra? Should I repeat my same word again?

no... (and ulquiorra sonido away to her room)

*while in her room*

i guess I need to bring some food It's already 7:30 he must be hungry right now.

'calm down he is not my boyfriend he is just one of piece of trash...'

your friends kurosaki ichigo,kuchiki rukia, abarai Renji,Uryu ishda,Sado yasutora were here,on hueco mundo in order to rescue ulquiorra muttered and repeat herself again and again until she reach orihime's room.

(take deep breath. And knock the door)

**a.n:again my greatest apologize to all my lovely reader I deserved to be punished ㅜ^ㅜ please review and follow my story and I will try upload this upload once in a week . Thx for reading this inexcusable you have any ideas of story or new character, you are more than welcome to write it down on review.**


	4. Ulquiorra's first human feeling

A.N: i do not own bleach tite kubo does

(clear her throat and knocking on orihime's door)

dansei I brought your food eat it if you refuse to eat ... then I will force you to feed you. Ulquiorra said with flat-toned voice.

... i don't want it orihime replied sadly.

... sigh...

*boom*

orihime your friends kurosaki ichigo,kuchiki rukia,abari renji,uryu ishida,sado yasutora were here, on hueco mundo , in order to rescue you. ulquiorra said in flat tone but a little nerve at the end of her sentence.

...? What did you say?! Can you REPEAT that again? orihome asked her before she notice ulquiorra stared at him flatly.

... Oh ya you really don't like repeat yourself once you said it. Ha-ha... She laughed nervously...

... your friend were here on hueco mundo in order to save you.

! (did she just repeat herself?)

kurosaki chan...

they will fail. ulquiorra said while she walk away from orihime

don't even dare to say that!

...are You afraid of me?

what?

are you afraid of me?

no...

if I dispose your friend especially orange haired girl, will you afraid of me?

... No

why? ulquiorra said in usual flat tone but curious inside her head

because... I already with them Inside of my heart.

(ulquiorra's eye got widened which surprise orihime.)

something wrong? He give question look to her

... i don't understand how could you sure about that? There are 10 espada who were gained great power almost same as shingami's captain class, especially number primera,segunda,tercera. They have spiritual pressure , strength,speed that above shinigami's captains is no way they could win against them.

i'm not talking about my friend going to win against all of espada well maybe some of the them but I'm pretty sure they will get me out of here and stop aizen's evil plan for sure.

... Hn but i want ... stay with you... she muttered in inaudible voice.

What did you just say?

nothing

no you said something about me right?

it's about aizen sama's order

no... you said you want stay wi-

Murciela-

sorry

good now I'm leaving now and my servant will retrieve dishes after you finish your meal.

... Okay orihime said it with his small but real,warm smile which ulquiorra felt somewhat awkward feeling inside of her hole.

(What ...? is this disgusting feeling inside of me? Is this one of human's trash feeling?)

(she spat on the ground and walked away from orihime's room)

... meanwhile in hueco mundo...

gosh this is insane no matter how long we sprint towards that damn las noches, I think we were running around circle. Uryu complained to ichigo

... Only follow your instinct, that's my inner hollow said, ichigo smiled while she kept sprinting

... something wrong i mean I'm pretty sure we've sprint like this...about a week and still... We we're not even close to las noches... Sado stated.

o.o? Sigh... alright but do you have any plan how could we get in that UGLY castle?uryu said it but cut it off by ichigo.

wait...I felt like somebody kept watching us and made fun of us... I could hear their laughing...Ichigo said calmly before she draw her zangetsu.

what are you talking... ? Wait i could felt spiritual pressure she summoned her Quincy bow from her cross.

here we go 3 2 1...!

*CRASH*

A.N i wonder who it is... anyway sorry this chapter kinda short because... I'm so tired right now it's almost 11:30 so i will triple the words next chapter please review and follow thx b


	5. Excuse me aizen sama?

**A.N:hello again :) :3 my lovely reader. i wrote down another chapter again ppl I really enjoy to write my story. but my wifi way too retarded if i ever tried save my work it froze. O.o anyway I hope you guys enjoy my story.**

**i do not own bleach i only own story line if I own bleach,then there will be bunch of pairing like ulquihime and histuhina ichiruki etc**

**here we go ... 3,2,1 ...!**

***crash***

**chapter 5 aizen sama, what kind of punishment is that..?!**

owwwwwwiiiiiiiiii! That was hurt! Insect like head hollow shouted out loud.

please don't kill us! heavy dumpy hollow cried out.

... O.o what the hell is going on here? Ichigo asked them as she stare at them confusingly.

bawawawawawawabawawabawabawa! Gigantic Worm like hollow trembled.

... (Sado,using her spiritual pressure to calm hollow down)

pwease! No hurt my brothers! Little boy start cried out loud.

? What? ?.? Ichigo,uryu,sado questioned to green haired boy with cracked mask simultaneously.

peeawse! I beggin yaou... He start cried out louder.

okay okay your brother going to be fine we do not have any intention to hurt your brother ichigo tried to calm boy down.

... (kid with cracked mask still sobbing)

:: now just calm down and tell me what happened here.

... My brothers,dondonchakka and pesche and me nel and our pet bawabawa pway 'eternal tag' ! he said with big smile.

o.o oh so that was just... A game? Uryu tried hid her puzzled look by stable her glasses.

... Ha...ha but it was looks like realistically scary tag I thought your brothers gonna hurt you ... Ha ... ichigo laughed nervously..

... Yowr wellcome bu... Who you anyway? You look like shiniga...? green haired boy said questioned nervously

oi ichigo kurosaki substitute shinigami

uryu ishida the last Quincy

sado yasutora

... WhAT?! A SHINIGAMI?! dondon,pesche,nel and bawawa simultaneously said it with full of surprise and shock.

...? Why? Ichigo gave questioned look to nel

shinigami is bad! those shinigami going to kill us! Then dondon,pesche,nel and bawawa running around circle and screamed in chaos.

I'm not a damn SHINIGAMI! Uryu shouted angrily and all of sudden nel and his brother quiet down.

... Okay we need to go now we were wasting too much time in here. Ichigo being serious again..

(nel stare at ichigo's zangetsu)

he... (Evil grin) jump toward ichigo and snatched zangetsu's strap that ichigo use as bandage/mid range combat and start run away from ichigo

... Okay if you get caught you will be punished! Ichigo shouted annoyingly before she start chase after nel.

*in las noches*

DAMN! this is fucking boring why do I have to stay in my fucking room for those piece of trash? All I wanna do is beat the shit out of that damn substitute shinigami! Grimmjow muttered but everyone could hear it.

Okay you piece of shit why you were being too annoying? can't you just sit down calmly for 5 fucking seconds? Nnoitra yell it out before she swing her Santa Teresa at grimmjow that grimmjow barely dodge.

Teme! What was that for you wanna go right now?

go for it kitty bitch!

(grimmjow and nnoitra draw their zanpakuto and start clashing their sword each other.)

(about 20 minute later)

*nnoitra kick grimmjow off to the wall that cause it to break*

he-hehehe! so you were real piece of trash! Just like 5 years ago! you can't even scratch my damn finger! nnoitra yell it out to blood-covered grimmjow.

shi- *cough damn I trained so hard so i could beat everyone else and become damn queen... Bt I can't even kill that bit- grimmjow cut off by nnoitra's kicking.

now you fuckin' satisfied? kitty bitch?

... Not yet creepy asshole now we can go for round 2 grimmjow managed to get up and put spiritual pressure on her sword.

he...? Do you really think you can beat me even when you release your ressurreccion?even if you release it you can't beat me because...(concentrate her spiritual pressure on her body and her zanpakuto.) I could release my RESSURRECCION Too dumbass!

Grind! panth-

pray! Santa tere-

*boom*

stop it you two it's getting annoying ulquiorra stop grimmjow with her right hand,prevent nnoitra's ressureccion by her sword, murcielago.

...! What the fuck are you doing! both grimmjow and nnoitra simultaneously.

i don't care about you two killing each other however if you two were going to fight with releasing your damn ressureccion inside las noches,you could destroy las notches like trash and Aizen sama will not be pleased. ulquiorra states coldly that grimmjow shivered a little.

... fine you piece of trash I will not release it damn it! and stop interrupting my damn fight emo bat shit! Go take care of your damn boyfriend. grimmjow shouted out loud and nnoitra start laughing out loud.

... He is not my damn boyfriend you piece of trash! She fired bala at grimmjow.

... (nnoitra surprised that ulquiorra were actually showing her emotion)

... Damn! What the fuck was That for? damn that was sting! grimmjow rub her left arm

do you have any comment about it nnoitra? ulquiorra asked her with deadly glare.

... (creepy smile) nope!

good since grimmjow gave up her regeneration ability in order to increase her strength, I will take her to orihi- she got cut off by grimmjow yell ' to your cute prince boyfriend!'

... (ulquiorra punch and kicked her 360 as hardest as she could that grimmjow vomit her large amount of her blood) shit?! I'm damn sorry about-

(ulquiorra fired cero at grimmjow) will you shut up?

(nnoitra prevent ulquiorra's cero)

Okay that was scary... Uhh... Ulquiorra I truly surprised that you actually showed your emotion right now and don't kill her I'm the only one allowed to kill this kitty bitch.

(When ulquiorrra realize that she showing her emotion she blushed lightly)

... take grimmjow to the orihime's room. Two rules if you doing any kind of fucking lusty,filthy and perverted thing I'm going to dispose of your existent. Be respectful to him!

second rule don't even dare to call him damn princess or prince. If you dare to say that word you will be so fucking dead you understand? I'm going to ask orihime tommorow how you girls were acted while in orihime's room so got it Trash slut? Ulquiorra stated quickly and sonido away so she could hide her blush.

... got it damn bitch... Damn it nnoitra said it before she sonido to orihime's room.

* orihime's room*

i could feel kurosaki chan's spiritual pressure yokatta... orihime muttered.

*he summoned his fairies, shun o and Ayame*

**? What's wrong orihime? Is something bothers you? Shun o asked with worried look.**

i... I miss my old friend it got me homesick right now i just want to go home... he said it with depression on his voice

... I'm sorry orihime but your friend will going to get you out of here. Ayame said cheerly so she could bring orihime as bubbly himself.

... thanks ayame he said it with small smile.

**... Wait I could sense somebody's spiritual pressure..! Both ayame and shun o said simultaneously.**

! This spiritual pressure...!

what are you talking about with those ... Tra- I mean your ... Flies? Prin- I mean Curse my mouth! (clear her throat) orihime?

(orihime start giggling himself)

don't laugh! You damn son of a- ... I mean orihime... Nnoitra struggling her word With her mouth.

what is wrong with you? why are you tried talking so... Gently? It's kinda awkward to you. Orihime give questioned look to nnoitra.

i know that damn ulquiorra were force me to do this whenever I visit you how pathetic! Nnoitra annoyingly answered him.

**what do you want from our orihime? Ayame asked nnoitra nervously**

oh ya damn right pri- i mean Orihime..? I would like to ask you heal this little kitty bitch.

o.o what happen to her? Orihime glared at fainted grimmjow.

well... You know she was being annoying and I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen so we start clashing sword each other that was good but the real trouble was when ulquiorra interrupted our car 'fight' and grimmjow called you as boyfriend and she actually showed her 'emotion' I'm pretty shock about that and she used bala and recharged cero at grimmjow but I prevent ulquiorra's cero and sonido here to heal this kitty bitch since I was the only one who actually could kill her.

zzz...what? Orihime was drooling with sleepy eye.

god... Damn ... It! She tackled at orihime and screamed at orihime's ear kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakyaaaaaaakyaaaaaaaakyaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

whoa! What 's wrong with you? My ear were almost explode?! orihime jumped up.

jesus Christ! you dare to day dreaming during explaining what happen to grimmjow?!

ㅜㅜ you don't have to yell... anyway let ayame and shun o heal these serious injury. orihime ordered ayame and shun o to heal grimmjow's injury.

*while at outside of las noches.*

buwaaaaaaaa! Catch me if you can! Buwaaaaa! nel happily shouted.

stop Nel! Stop ! Ichigo Shunpo-ed toward nel

gotchya! Now what are you going to do? Ichigo smiled at nel

... Boohoo! nel start cried out loud that ichigo gave him puzzled look. Wh...what's wrong?This game sob* suppose to be boohoo*eternal tag! boohoo*!

... Sorry but I had no time to playing around with this game. Ichigo said it with serious tone.

why?

Because... I need save my friend from that (she pointed las noches) he was stuck in there for 4 month now includ today.

oh... whwy dou istygo want go that castle? He asked innocently to ishida.

because WE were orihime's friend. we saved our friend several times like we rescued Rukia from soul society. Kurosaki chan saved inoue kun and sado chan from trained and trained again so we could actually suppress gap between espada class and us. She stated while she dig a small hole for hollow insect that she just stomp.

oh... datsu whwy istygo was... Zzz... green haired boy were drifted to sleep on ichigo's shoulder.

... How cute she made out small giggle

okay ... What was your name again? Sado asked

pesche and my brother dondonchakka and our pet bwaawa why? Pesche give question look at sado

what about we protect you guys from other hollow while we travel in hueco Mundo and you guys allow us got ride on your pet and escort us to las noches? I guess it's fair deal?sado explain his deal and smiled at pesche.

... Fair... Deal! Pesche said in his excite-tone

let's go ichigo,Uryu,sado jumped on top of bawaaaa(**so hard to spell it -_-).**

... Ichigo I have to tell you something pesche and dondon asked ichigo in their rare-serious tone. While bawaaa(please pm me if I'm wrong or review it) rushing toward las noches.

...? What is it? Ichigo stare at them seriously.

please... Don't ask about... Why nel-sama's mask were broken or his past time and background story like what he was doing before, there is something that we can not tell you about why we were ended up in middle of hueco mundo. Pesche in serious,pleading,despair voice.

...! Don't worry I won't Ichigo smiled warmly at pesche.

thanks ichigo!

wait but why were they called him nel sama? She asked herself inside of her head.

******* in las noches*******

done now all she need to do is get some rest. orihime smiled at nnoitra who were biting her nail wall the time

he~ thanks orihime kun~~ you know... You looks beautiful when moon shine glided on your body... I... I can't hold it anymore! Nnoitra tackled at orihime and throw him at couch and nnoitra lay top of his body.

... Yes you were truly beauty of god you were prettier than girls you know! Nnoitra licked orihime's ear that orihime cause her inaudible moaning.

u...ulquiorra! Help! She... She is too strong for me held her back! Orihime yell it out

Yes! Yes! Lemme take your - nnoitra licking her lips beofre she got cut off by ulquiorra's kicking.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TRASH SLUT? Ulquiorra kicked her right on nnoitra's face.

... I can't hold it anymore! his appearance truly beautiful that i want take his -

Shut up! GET OUT OF HERE! ulquiorra shouted angrily.

(Nnoitra swung her zanpakuto Santa Teresa to ulquiorra)

i can't hold it i said! She stuck her tongue and recharge cero at ulquiorra.

(Ulquiorra stick her finger at nnoitra so she could prevent nnoitra's cero

(zzzzzzzzzzttttt! Ka-boom! Crumbled crumbled)

OMG stop it you are going to blow up my room! Orihime shout out across his room that both espada snap out of from their fighting position.

! dansei? Ulquiorra turned around and her eye got widened that dansei's room got trashed.

ha now it's my chance! Nnoitra charged toward ulquiorra.

... tozase murcielago ulquiorra start release her ressureccion.

hey it's forbidden to release your zanpuko-

shut up I don't care right now lemme dispose of your existent now you piece of trash.

then i need to release my ressureccion.

pray! Santa Teresa!

but before they could finish their transformation somebody Shunpo-ed Between of them.

ah...um... Ai...aizen-sama! Both ulquiorra and nnoitra Said simultaneously.

my dear espada ulquiorra and nnoitra, you both broke the rule.

... Please punish me aizen sama. Ulquiorra stoically.

first nnoitra going to grounded in my special punishment room for one week.

... Yes aizen... Sama (damn it) she cursed herself.

and you ulquiorra

?

Because of you released your murcielago inside of las noches, you will take responsible for clean all these mess

okay

and one more thing aizen add his one last sentence that everybody got shocked

ulquiorra, you need to stay with orihime in your room for the rest of your life no matter what happend to las noches and other espada, you must take care\protect orihime now swore your life on him. aizen said warmly but gave his deadly glare at ulquiorra.

! (her eye got shocked) ex...excuse me aizen sama?

do I have to repeat myself? He slowly start release his spiritual pressure on ulquiorra

... no aizen sama... I will obey... Your order she muttered

good and take grimmjow to her room aizen said it before he shunpo-ed away from them

A.N:well that was my longest chapter anyway over 2000 word O.o anyway please review and follow my story thx :) from now on i'm going to put ulquiorra's and orihime's heart rate from now on! Like 125/per sec. anyway Here will be my preview on next chapter!

'he stare at her beautiful green emerald espada and he start blushed red as tomato and her heart start beat so fast **125/per sec he almost fainted but managed to hold back.'**


	6. kiss accident

**A.N: hello this is CeroZero again I can't even believe my wifi working great... for now but I hope you enjoying my story :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own bleach -3-**

**short summary for last chapter: Aizen ordered ulquiorra need to stay in her room with orihime because she break the second most important rule. Primera,segunda,tres,cuatro were forbidden to release thier zanpakuto because of their immense,massive spiritual pressure that could destroy entire fortress.**

what are you doing...? .. Hey! Don't touch me...! orihime whispered.

... Dansei.. I... I have to.. Confess ... This... Ulquiorra said in shaky-tone.

... What do you mean by confe- he got cut off by ulquiorra's soft black upper lip.

?! What... Was that for...? orihime slightly blushed.

... when I saw you at the first time in human's world... I felt something strange feeling inside of me It took me all 4 month to figure it out but now... I realize that I... felt so much of greed and lust inside of me... ulquiorra said whispered with a bit of moaning.

... (orihime got spaced out...)

now. Please... Accept my... Lo-

get up dansei. real ulquiorra showed up in orihime's dream and his dream start got faded away.

chapter 5: kiss accident

... (he stare at her who had beautiful green emerald eyed espada and he start blushing red as tomato and his heartbeat skipped so fast that he could feel it. **125/sec he almost fainted but managed to hold back.**

...? Where were you staring at dansei? something wrong? Ulquiorra asked him in emotionless,cold voice.

... Huh? Oh never mind nothing nothing

tell me what happen why are you so flustered all of sudden? Ulquiorra asked orihime suspiciously

... I know you will be angry... I know you should be angry...even I could be angry for being perv... I ... Um ... Er,...

tell me quick before I crush your mouth. Ulquiorra said in her 'cold' 'threat' tone voice

okay! I dreamed about... Er... sharing... Love... With... You he said in in audible voice.

... So?

so?

is that it? Ulquiorra said in very disappointed tone with sigh.

... Hai?

you... We're dreaming of sharing love ... With me?

... Yes I apologize for it please

... i do... Not understand of 'dream'

pardon me?

what do you mean by dream?

I read the definition dream in human book called dictionary, but i don't get what the definition said.

... well I could understand what you were talking about because hollows aren't neccesary to sleep in order to get rid of exhaustion or regeneration right?

it's meaningless what's the purpose of sleeping? it's waste of time if I got time for sleep,I would rather go on a mission. Ulquiorra said emotionless tone

... Okay but if you really want to know definition of 'dream' then you should sleep. He smiled at ulquiorra warmly.

... I wish I could dream about... him (**we all know who it is :p)**

who is it? Orihime asked innocently.

...! Oh never mind aizen sama gave me a order. Ulquiorra tried to walk away from orihime

um... Ulquiorra but aizen sama said you need to stay with me in your room You know and you were grounded by aizen's order.

! Darn... Ulquiorra cursed herself realization **her 'heartbeat' 130/per second**

so... tell me about him who is it that you want meet in your dream?

... Um... That's... (Think fast ulquiorra!) much like 'personal' question. She quickly said it.

o c'mon stop being such a shy girl~ hehe

you have no right to know about my 'private' life if you dare to reveal it I will rip you off and toss you to the menos grande forest. emerald eye girl threaten. **her heart beat slow down bit 110/sec.**

... Ok... I will be quiet about it... bubbly teen said with sweat dropped.

... but I could tell you that person in las noches. She said while she blushed noticeably.

...! Wow so you truly start showing your soft and warm side of your 'heart' bubbly boy giggled while he comment about ulquiorra's hearts.

... What? (Shake her head) okay I will be back with your food. Cold emotionless espada sonido away to kitchen

hn?! Ok. orihime smiled warmly.

* while with ichigo and her friend*

how long do we have to go? Urdu asked to pesche who was playing with his nail.

(he ignore her)

... Pesche?

... Hmmmm...

pesche!

wha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~t? what do you want ichigo chan?

i am not ichigo kurosaki I am Uryu ishida.

whatever ichigo

i said I am not freaking damn ichigo!

will you just shut up? Uryu you are getting annoying! Ichigo said in her sleepy voice

... so how long do we have to travel with these guys?

we will arrive at las noches pretty soon. Dondon said calmly.

oh that's sound good ichigo Smiled warmly at dondon that make dondon flustered

Well... I guess I need to say goodbye to you guys ichigo said while she kept her warm smile at dondon and pesche.

... Itsygo... Green haired boy mumbled.

and to this cute boy... ichigo hugged him as gently as she could

(... Uryu giggled quietly)

what so funny flat chest? Ichigo glared at her annoyingly.

Ichigo when you just said 'to this cute boy'... It gave me hell out of creep also you just said it like mother like - tone and that gave me more creep. O.o

But... (Stare at nel who sleeping peacefully on ichigo's arm.) I... can't being such a meanie to him! He is way too CUTE ichigo squeal silently.

but you just carry around him like that when you fight with grimmjow or ulquiorra don't you? Uryu said with serious tone.

... Oh ya... You are right ... Saddened ichigo replied inaudible voice.

sigh* I know you love to hang around with little kid but we are at enemy's territory. We just can't low our guard - but uryu got cut off by rumbling sound

..is it only me could hear the rumbling sound or ...?

what is going on here-

(there was sudden earthquake everybody just jumped but it stopped when gigantic sandcastle looking hollow appeared.

Be gone! Intruder! this is las noches where aizen sama and his 10 espada lived in you you dare to step in, you will be de- got cut off by ichigo's getsuga tenshou.

you... You dare to awakening my lovely son?! Ichigo shouted angrily

... Your lovely'Son'? Sado and ishida both said simultaneously with shock.

... I mean... God damn it! then ichigo swung her zangetsu multiple times at sandcastle like hollow.

... Itsygo? Nel sleepily whispered.

hn? Oh ya hello nel how are you?

... Good nel smiled widely.

now let's -

(sandcastle like hollow regenerated due to because hueco mundo were basically desert which is sandcastle hollow could regenerate again.)

is that all you got intruder? Then I should show you my true power! He punched on the ground and lift tons of sand so he could create sandstorm.

! Fu-

tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!

(then the gigantic wave of snowstorm froze sandstorm.)

... Ru... Rukia?

you fool! You dare to abandon me and renji? Rukia gave deadly glare at ichigo.

jeez ichigo you 'ditched' us damn it! I thought we were best friend!

But you guys were ordered by-

baka! We already left soul society when you were about to enter gagarnta!

they landed on top of bawaa*

... Ichigo what are you doing with these hollow? Renji ask while she sat down.

ah so... This insect like hollow called... What was your name again?

Pesche!

and this fatty...

Dondonchakka! And please don't call me fatty :(

And this cu... (Nel hugged tightly on ichigo's waist.) and ichigo let out small eeekkk!

oh... Okay that sound weird. Rukia sighed

anyway his name is nel. Ichigo smiled warmly.

... Okay but why is he staring at me like that?

(DEADLY STARE)

Itsygo... what is the welationship with is him? nel asked ichigo suspiciously. At that moment, there was only awkward silence.

* while in las noches * (ulquiorra's room)

... I could sense Rukia kun spiritual pressure!

... Dansei I'm coming in... Ulquiorra said in emotionless voice.

okay... Come in!

i brought you food... Eat it.

while orihime eating pasta, ulquiorra simply stare at him.*

why are you stare at me like that? Orihime said while chewing noodles.

... Is it... Good? Ulquiorra nervously asked

why? It is so good I could eat these all day!

Yokatta... that was my first time to 'cooking' with substance from human world.

... Oomph my gosh you literally made this?

yes dansei, now let me clean - but she got cut off by hugging from orihime.

?! Dan... Dansei? fully blushed,surprised ulquiorra tripped over orihime.

...?! Eeeeeeekkkk! Orihime yelled

smooch*

orihime and ulquiorra both lay down on bed and they were 'accidentally' contact their lips just like orihime's dream.

...! WE... WERE KISSING?! AT OUR LIPS?! Both shouted in their inside of head simultaneously.

it felt... Good **140/sec**

I... I can't believe I just kissed with... Human trash boy! Well... It felt good and soft and kinda lusty... But but! Ulquiorra, now blushed totally red and heat were radiated from her body. Her heart become so hot like molten magma and her heart bumped up so fast that they were try to get out of ulquiorra's chest.**145/sec.**

they jumped apart opposite way, and there was awkward silence between them.

I... I should take your dishes... Ulquiorra picked dishes.

... Uh... Su..Sure ... ulquiorra... th... thanks...he stutter.

... I will see you tomorrow ulquiorra said nervously.

... Where are you going to- oh ya hollow do not sleep ... Okay i will see you tomorrow.

... Good night... Orihime ulquiorra quickly said it. Before she quickly sonido away.(and that was most fastest sonido that ulquiorra use)

... Did she just said my... Name? orihime managed to say before he fainted away. **145/sec**

**A.N: well... I hope you enjoy my story :) there will be. More... Romance(?) and please be patient there will be more gore(?) and bit of lemon(?) on later unfortunate to me i'm suck at desciribe those scence very much detail like You are watching teeVee. Anyway here will be my next chapter Preview chapter 6 confession of lust(love in ulquiorra's description.)that inside of hatred 'curse... Curse you Dansei! I... I hate you being around with you! I hate you because you always gave me a... This damn cursed HEART! But... that is why I... cuatro espada... lust(love) over you... error/sec Ulquiorra yelled At orihime who looks at ulquiorra with full of surprise. Please review and follow! Bye bye~ C: 3**


	7. Confession of lust that inside of hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach~ i only owned story line (well some of story line actually were title kubo's but I add with my imagination :p)**

**last review from chapter 6 + A.N:they kissed accidentally(somewhat purposely) and i'm kinda worry about fianl chapter because we know ichigo and ulquiorra going to fight for death because of orihime -3-**

**Chapter 7:confession of lust that inside of hatred.**

nel...! You... You misunderstand something! I... I don't have any kind of ...'relationship' with him! Ichigo stuttred while her face turned toatlly red as apple.

he...bwether told me if you stuttres like that they must be some kind of 'wealationshop' right pesche? nel grinned evily at pesche who nodding fastly.

... I... I don't have... Any kind of ... Relationship wiTh him! you guys are so mean!

ichigo... Just calm down... Well... I really enjoying being around with you as 'friend'.

well..? kurosaki chan I think he just confess his feeling... Ya know...

... As friend flat chest. Ichigo muttred.

anyway we are almost at the las noches we need to be extra careful here since we were at... Enemy's main operation base. sado said while stretching her arms.

... Ya

And finally bawaa stopped and everybody jumped down*

well... Thank you driving(?) us to here that was pretty quick... ichigo smiled.

... Well... We were at the back side of... Las noches?

Baka! We have to sneak in since we're the intruder of las noches! Rukia said teaching-tone while renji smirked at her.

okay! But how are we going to get in there? Uryu questioned to herself.

... there is only one answer...! Breaking in! ichigo and renji both said simultaneously and draw their zanpakuto.

wait! We have to!

Shut up! Getsuga tenshou!

Howl! Zabimaru!

(and wall breakdown)

now shall we go now? Ichigo said with her 'act like cool girl' tone.

... You were such a... short tempered.

... Itsygo... Nel sob with Teary eye.

ya ya I know nel but... I... I can't guarantee that you and your brother going to be safe... I'm so sorry I will miss you so much... Ichigo softly hugged nel who was cried loudly.

boohoo...! Itsygo! ... Itsygo! Boohoo!

...okay ichigo we have to go now rukia said with bit of sadden tone.

... If we were lucky enough, we could meet each other sometime... I will never ever forget about you... Ichigo said with her saddened tone.

... Boohoo!

(and ichigo start ran after their friend)

* in las noches*

lord aizen they were here tousen said with her normal quiet tone.

good... now... Tell all of my dear espada to get in their fight position.

i shall obey your order.

(tousen shunpo-ed away)

yare yare~ how is it going now aizen? Gin smiled creeply with his creepy voices.

it's all good now all we need to do is awaken our hogyoku since we had human that had ability of 'god territory'.

should I get ulquiorra? Gin asked aizen with questioned look.

no... You don't need to... I will just go talk to her.

shall we race down to the ulquiorra's room?

... We are not 10 years old kid ichimaru.

he...? na... I could go faster than you with my shunpo speed.

(aizen smirked before he shunpo-ed to ulquiorra's room)

How fast you are... aizen- sama 'now... All I need to do just wait for an opening... Slightest opening... Gin thought himself before he shunpo-ed to ulquiorra's room.

*ulquiorra's room*

(... ulquiorra opened door)

Oh my gosh ulquiorra at least you need to knock the door before you get in the room. Orihime said with her playfully toned voice.

dansei it is my from I had a right to do whatever I want in my room you were the one who need to obey my order since you are my... Prisoner. Ulquiorra said emotionless.

hmph how boring.

... orihime stare at floor and ulquiorra stare at orihime's hair pin.*

dansei... Where did you get your... Thing?

Hn? What do you mean By thing?

Your hairpin that had ability of reversing time.

oh... Well... It's gift from my brother... Before I got kidnapped by you ulquiorra, I lived with my brother sora... but he was poor so he need to work during early morning until late night And we were so poor that I can't go barbershop so my brother gave these to me i didn't wear them... because i thought these hair pin were make me more... girly... and everyone in my class make fun of me because of my appearance but... After my brother died... I always wear this because this is the only one my brother's stuff... And I really don't know when my shun shun rikka were in my hair pin... after i met with ichigo... i noticed something wrong with hairpin and when my friend, tatsuki attacked from hollow, my fairy appeared from hair pin... Hehe...

... But you... You looks... good.. On you dansei.

oh really? Thanks.

dansei... there is something... Strange feeling I never felt during my life** 137/sec**

?! hn?

well... you know hollows were born without a heart... And there is always hollow hole somewhere on their body... (ulquiorra reveal her hollow hole due to ulquiorra pull down her shirt a little her part of breast were exposed (not fully) and orihime blushed madly). **ulquiorra's heart beat 140/sec orihime's 142/sec**

ummm... Ya...

but... I felt something wrong inside of my hollow hole... It's like.. inside of my hollow hole... i could feel heart...beat inside of me and become hot like...magma... Ulquiorra said nervously. **145/sec**

...so?

i have been thinking about it for 5 month now include today, I must be fell in l- ulquiorra cut off by aizen's spiritual pressure.

... Hmmmm ulquiorra I must say I really disappointed at you because you were the only one I could trust in among the espada who don't have any kind of feeling and that makes perfect hollow who had no mercy,love,kindness towards the enemy but only killing instinct in their heart... But ulquiorra now look at yourself... aizen stated calmly.

... Aizen... Sama...? Ulquiorra got stiffened

my dear espada cuatros I'm really sorry for this but you will be on a mission now. You don't have to keep orihime in your room. Go dispose all of ichigo's party that will revive your pure killing instinct.

... Aizen...sama... But...

... Any Q.U.E.S.T.I.O.N? Aizen put spiritual pressure on ulquiorra that cause her kneel down and chocking.

no aizen sama i shall obey your order...

good now should I... Take orihime from you?

... (Orihime glare at aizen full of hatred and fears)

... Y...yes...

ul...ULQUIORRA!

emerald eye espada bit her lower lip and closed her eye shouted out loud ... **curse... Curse you... Dansei! I hate you being around with you! I hate you because you always gave me a... This damn useless weak cursed HEART!... But... That's the reason why I... Cuatro espada ... lust over you... Orihime...Error/sec ulquiorra yelled at orihime who stare at ulquiorra with full of surprised.**

... Ulquio- (with flash, aizen and orhime disappear with blurring sound)

... Ori... Orihime... ulquiorra managed to said it before he fainted by gin inchimaru.

yare yare~ that was pretty sweet(?) confession ulquiorra chan ~ 3

* ichigo's party*

how long do we have to run now? sado asked

to be honest i don't know but maybe if we run little faster than this, I'm pretty sure we would be met with enemy.

how boring this is so du- renji got cut off by 'stomping' sound beneath her foot*

... What the fu-

now all of sudden, the ground become shape of rectangle door and opened in a flash,*

Kyaaaaaaa~~~~~~~! ichigo screamed.

who the heck made this trap?! Renji shouted

probably that damn aizen. Rukia simply answered.

hello losers you really enjoying bungee jumping out there? Uryu smirked while she standing on bow of quincy as pentacle airplane.

ha! you are going to do matter of life and death bungee jumping with us ichigo smiled while she flips pentacle.

wh- kyaaaaaa!? Uryu screamed.

now suck that loser. Renji point her tongue out on uryu

shut up- Uryu got cut off by crashing on the ground.

Crashed*

ugh... Now. I need to get out of he- uryu got cut off rukia's back

owi! Sorry uryu I didn't mean by but rukia cut off by ichigo's lip

?! Ichigo frozen...

and renji were crashed on top of ichigo that make ichigo quick and short moaning ah~3

what the heck was ... And all renji could do is frozen and stare at rukia and ichigo's kissing.

ichigo cut it off! And get out of from my back rukia! It makes me back aching everytime I move! Uryu shouted to ichigo and rukia

hmm? Oh ya, they both flinched and jumped opposite way.

so... How was it eh~? Renji asked them playfully.

shu...shut up renji! Rukia and ichigo both said in simultaneously.

alright,alright I got it i got it it must be felt so good like strawberry~ isn't it ichigo?

(and renji receive falcon punch from ichigo)

..hm...hmph! Th...that was good.. Ugh what am I thinking?

anyway where is chad?

I'm here Sado shyly said it.

sorry about that I never notice it

...

Anyway now we are at the centre of las noches... and there five separate way... Let's split up. Uryu said to ichigo

no if we have to stay together! Our opponent is espada, who had enhance strength,speed,durability that same class as captain class of gotei 13. Ichigo protested.

i know but that's why we trained whole 3 month and 4 week right? and you already saw our strength. Sado said quietly so she could convince ichigo

... Okay. Ichigo said with bit of frowning

okay but before we go can we do our ceremony that I learn when i was 11th division? Well... 11 division not doing it any more since captain thought this was out-fashion but... I just wanna do it as good luck charm. If you are agree with me put your hand on me. renji smiled at everybody.

(Everyone put their hand together)

in the name of gotei 13 sixth division vice captain abarai renji and my comrade substitute shinigami kurosaki ichigo,lieutenant of 13th division kuchiki rukia, uryu ishida the last Quincy,hollow fist fighter sado yasutora, I swore on my honour of shinigami, we will survive on this war and we will gain great victory at the end now dismiss!

(right after renji said dismiss, they all ran in to their ways)

**A.N: ..first i would like to apologize to all of readers for not putting fight between espada and ichigo's party. on the next chapter there will be lots of fight between espada ( that include previous espada and current espada's frraccion) and ichigo's party as proof on next chapter ichigo vs dordoni alessandro del socaccio ' release your bankai niño don't underestimate power of previous espada.' And I would like to ask if you guys want me put this story with happy ending or sad ending ... Please put it on review and follow my story and I will accept your requesting from you so please choose happy ending or sad ending ( I don't care which) and that due on two weeks later from now on. And I will see you on next week bye bye C: 3**


	8. Ichigo Vs dordoni Alessandro del scaccio

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach oㅅ****o**

**review from last chapter: finally ichigo's party break in las noches. They stomped one of szayle's trap and now they were at thE centre of las noches. Before they go their separate way, renji gave (out fashioned) good luck charm performance.**

**chapter 8 ichigo vs dordoni ****alessandro del socaccio.**

******with ichigo  
**  
wait... Orihime I will put you out of here from las noches, from ulquiorra,from that damn Aizen! Ichigo scowl while she think herself.

(Tap tap)

Orihime... she frowned again while she thinking about her friend smiling.

(... Da da da da)

ulquiorra...! Ichigo scowled again...

(...da da da da hoo...!)

aizen...! Ichigo thinked about aizen smirking And she grabbed zangetsu to calm down.

aaaiiiiiiizzzeee- she got cut off by 'very' 'loud' 'noisy' 'annoying' boohoo* sound.

Nel would you please stop boohooing...? Wait nel? She turned around while she running

boohoo! Itsygo! Itstygo I'm sow scaword! Nel cried out loud with teary,puppy dog eyes.

huh...?! Nel why you were here?! I mean how could you be here?! ichigo questioned to nel who still crying out loud

boohoo! itsygo!

Supa speedeo!

(at that moment she said supa speedeo, the effect of like sonido were blurred and nel got ended of chocking at ichigo's breast.)

bububuuuwaawawabuedeuedewuwuaaa! its...itsygo!

Oh yes, yes nel sorry (she got Nel out of her breast and put her on her right shoulder.)

...he... itsygo I'm sowwy for bewing awoying... Hehe... Nel smiled happily while he drop some snot on her kimono.

no no it is o- kyaaaaaa! N...nel! Snot! Snot! Snot! Your snot were on my ... Kimono!

eh...? (Exhale) now I just put all of my snot back in to my nose. Nel smiled again.

... Sigh* nel how could you be her. Anyway? Ichigo asked nel

eh... I wen aftwer youo itsygo I was so sad that nel can't play with itsygo.

... And I could you know where I was?

i could feel your ... Eh... I don't know i could feel your pweassre and I ran and ran t. When town aroouwnd there was no my bwother folloe me so I start boo hoo Ing.

oh... So that's why you could be here anyway I'm really glad to met you again nel she smiled warmly and plant a kiss on nel's cheek that nel make blushed madly.

itsygo yowu made me bwush!

That's the point what makes you 'cute' while you were blushing. Ichigo made small smile to nel

hehe...

(but how could he sense my spiritual pressure? The distance between me and nel... Was almost 1000 km away from each other and I surpressed my spiritual pressure as much as I could... And he still could sensed me? also that super speed... Was almost no... Above average arrancar level... Almost same as espada's class sonido... Wait what pesche was talked about not to mentioning nel's background is there any kind of... Secret? Like nel was originally from espada- ichigo thought were cut off by stranger's spiritual pressure.

! Hey you damn hollow! Show yourself! Ichigo yelled

(after few minute of silence)

oh dios mìo ichigo chan~ you noticed me pretty quick~!

and stranger jumped down from top of pillar*

now i must tell you my na- he got cut off by tripped off.

owi! my toungue!

(Both ichigo and Mel stare at him like who the heck is this guy?)

ahem- ichigo chan I must tell you not to judge by their appearance! arrancar said in teaching tone.

oi nel let's go it's waste of time in here. Ichigo turned around

owkay itsygo nel jumped back to ichigo's shoulder.

espera in segundo ichigo chan~ arrancar sonido-ed and appeared in front of ichigo with blurring sound.

what the- ichigo swung her zangetsu but easily blocked by arrancar's kicking.

ha! ichigo you suck! Arrancar laughed.

just tell me who the hell are you?

ahem- me llamo dordoni Alessandro del socaccio and my number are 103 previous espada pleasure to meet you he put his kneel down and held his hand in front of ichigo.

Oh... Pleasure meet you she put her fake blush and reached her hand with arrancar's hand but when was about to touch ichigo swung her zanpakuto instead of her hand.

*boom*

and dordorni sonido away from ichigo

that was dangerous miss... dordoni said softly

hmph! I don't care about your babysitting talking! She shunpo-ed toward dordoni and swung her zangtsu again and easily dodged by dordoni

yare yare~ ichigo chan just calm down. dordoni playfully said it.

god damn it why can't I slash him?! Ichigo scowled

because...(boom) you are (boom) slow when (boom) you were in shikai(boom) finally he kicked ichigo's face.

?! Yikes! She managed to balanced her feet.

nel... Please get down from my... Shoulder.

... Okay mowmmy.

and that makes ichigo blushed a little.*

hmmm... how warm and gentle looking between you two I'm impressive! And dordoni charged toward nel but blocked by ichigo's zangetsu.

don't even dare to hurt him! He is my step-son from now on! Ichigo shouted after she blocked dordoni's zanpakuto.

hmmm... Ichigo chan show me your bankai

What?! Hell no you are not even espada! I can't waste any spiritual pressure on you!

Release your bankai! niño ! Don't underestimate power of previous espada! and dordoni kicked off ichigo's face in the wall and wall break down.

i...itsygo! Nel shouted toward ichigo while he ran after it.

niño release your bankai!

no... I will not... Cough* use... My... (Vomit some Of her blood) ban...Kai... Someone like... who... Are not in...espada's position...

niño... Then I have to be serious... I will release my ressureccion!

Whirl! Giralda!

after he said his command in order to release his resureccion, he grow large horn on his shoulder,and armour that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. Also his mask got extended,framing his face.

Now... Release your bankai niño there is no way you could win since I released my resureccion! Hahaha! He laughed evilly that as he tried to make ichigo raged and pull out her bankai state.

hn... As I said I WILL NOT RELEASE MY BANKAI granny moustache! she said before she slash her getsuga tenshou at dordoni.

then I will make you and he easily shattered ichigo's getsuga tenshou(in shikai mode)

damn...!

(Right after she said 'damn...!' Dordoni flew to the top of pillar and with few quick hand gesture, his hand formed pentagon with is pinky finger and start recharging cero)

Cero...?

(She tried to block with her getsuga tenshou but it got shattered in to tiny pieces)

oh god -

once again nel appeared in front of ichigo with his supa speedo that almost fast as sonido master class, and she start sucking up the dordoni's cero)

hn?! Interesting bebe~! Now I need to- but dordoni got cut off due of his own cero with mixture of Neil's cero*

... Fuck that babe dordoni throw bala at the nel multiple times even before ichigo or nel got time to dodge it And nel could only make 'oomph!'and crushed to the wall and wall got breakdown)

... Nel? Ichigo sadly questioned.

nel? Can you... Hear my voice? Nel?!

niño there is no need to worry about that bebe and beside he is arrancar and you are shinigami ho could you possibly treat him like your ... son? dordoni chuckled at ichigo

... you are right... He is not shinigami or human but arrancar... *ichigo concentrate her vast amount of spiritual pressure on her sword and her body* but... It doesn't matter! He is the one of my friend that I actually care about it... well.. closed to the 'son' the one who dare to hurt my friend will... *zangetsu's cloth wrapped around ichigo's arm* cost his/her life!

That's what am I talking about niño! finally you were releasing your BANKAI! dordoni jumping around as he got excited.

i will show you... My bankai! If you want to see my bankai so desperately then I will do it!

BANKAI!

* then vast amount of ichigo's spiritual pressure were released as black with red outline several seconds later she slashed her black daito (Japanese long sword) instead of regular silver or whitish sword*

hmm... So that was your bankai... I Also heard you could use your hollow mask... AM I right miss kurosaki?

... Yes and I will use it since I can't waste any second with you from now on it's not going to last any loner than second. * she put the hand on her forehead and concentrate her spiritual matter on her right hand and manifest the mask and summon mask in ripping fashion.

... Hahaha! Then we could go for full fight niño- dordoni increased his spiritual pressure to max level and when he saw ichigo's eyes irises which is become more like hollow's golden yellow he got bit of thrilled and at the flash of moment, ichigo shunpo striked with getsuga tenshou held In her sword... Ripping upper part of dordoni's body and he collapsed.

... * now you satisfy? ichigo said while her mask on her face which is it echoed with her inner hollow voice.

and then she turned around and nel stared at her with his fearful eyes.

(how could he survived from that bala?) she thought herself

i...itsygo?

yes?

I mean... yyooooooo youw awre nnnnnot iiiiii-itsy- itsygo

! * and then ichigo realized he got scared because of her appearance of mask and her voice and her killing instinct eyes and she removed her mask ripping her mask upwardly.

is this all good Now nel? Ichigo said on her normal-tone voice?

... Sobbing*... Itsygo! And nel hesitated for second and he hugged her as he got scared of losing her.

sorry about makes you worried about me... Ichigo said with her pleading tone

boohoo...! Itsygo! nel thought itsygo going to die! and nel got sow scward! Nel said while he cried.

it's okay now I'm here for you... And ichigo hugged nel warmly... Putting her sword on side.

okay... Let's heal this... Arrancar first.

wwwowhy?

because... I just want respectful to him anyway...

after few moment dordoni woke up while he got wet my Neil's drooling*

bwuwaaaaaaaaaa...

aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh! aaaaaaaiiiiiiiii! What are you doing on my handsome face Bebe?!

will you just shut up? Ichigo shouted annoyingly

... You were sweet as chocolate niño.

what?

*all of sudden dordoni grabbed his broken zanpakuto and tried to stab nel but blocked by ichigo's bare hand.

nani?! Niño how could you block my... dordoni punched by ichigo's fist.

you bastard! How could you do this? Ichigo shouted

there is no need yell niño you were the one who treat my wound you were almost soft as marshmallow and good as holy mother. If you treat your enemy who just fought with you, how could you not expecting counter attack from me?! Niño!

*but once again ichigo shunpo strikes at him with her sword that held getsuga tenshou on her sword. And she start run while she hugged nel tightly with her arm.

coughing some blood through his mouth* niño... when you step in to battlefield... Don't hesitate to cut down your enemy... Put your soft heart away and becoming... Devil yourself! Niño... Otherwise... You will... At that moment dordoni's consciousness faded away...

**A.N: sorry for crappy fight I was tried to type it intensely like 3d but I guess I'm just suck at it OTL **

**ulquiorra: that's why I called you trash human.**

**cerozero: shut up! if you dare to call me trash, i could just kill orihime or he will ended up with ichigo and ichigo ask if she could marry with him and have family toghther... how is it? **

**ulquiorra: I will not allowing you to type those mere trash story! He must fall in lust with me and I'm the one who only allow to all lovey-Dovey thing and lemon thing with dansei!**

**orihime: what did you... Say ulquio- (fainted)**

**ulquirra: damn it's all because of you! (she recharged her cero at me) and quickly sonido away with orihime***

**ka-boom (barely dodged)**

**CeroZero: ;; what a piece of (beep)**

**anyway here is the preview for next chapter: chapter 9 kurosaki ichigo vs grimmjow! (I skipped part sado,Uryu,rukia,renji's fight sorry)**

**'I... I just can't being burden to kurosaki chan! I... I will... I will destroy that damn hogyoku! Orihime cried out' please review and follow my story thank you! **

**Ulquiorra: it's time for round 2 you son of a bitch!**

**cerozero: really...? **

**(Zzzzzzzzztttttttt boom!)**

**ulquiorra: oh and this piece of... Human asked you if you want put this boring trash story in to happy ending or sad ending please put it on the review(he said he didn't care I also don't care as long as I could stay with dansei) boom***


	9. Kurosaki ichigo vs grimmjow jaegerjaquez

disclaimer: **I do bit own bleach :C it belong to mr. kubo**

chapter 9: ichigo vs grimmjow (slightly grim vs ulqui and ulqui vs ichigo)

we are almost there! Yes! Now all I need to do just looking for orihime-kun! Ichigo shouted happily.

mommy who is orihime kun? It sounds like girl name nel laughed

it is but orihime is a male also he is best one of my Brest friend he is the one who got trappthins this castle and soul society said he betrayed shinigami and he helped aizen his own will, but I'm sure that he... Then ichigo got cut off by ulquiorra's cold staring.

... Ulquiorra! ichigo yelled as loud she could

just shut up for 5 seconds you piece of trash! Ulquiorra shouted out almost... In pleading tone.

?! (she actually showing her emotion?) ichigo though herself

hn... Impressive kurosaki ichigo you actually come this far... Ulquiorra suddenly calm down.

that is totally right you emo shit I'm here to... ( ichigo sensed rukia's spiritual pressure were almost nearly gone.)

( ichigo suddenly turned around and start running back to where she past)

ulquiorra quickly sonido in front of ichigo*

trash where are you going?

i don't have any reason to fight with you ichigo said before kept running ignore ulquiorra

what if I'm the one who kidnapped orihime?

( and ichigo stopped)

what...what did you say? Ichigo questioned to ulquiorra

what if I am the one who kidnapped him?

... You bitch! And ichigo swing her zangetsu with her full strength but easily blocked by ulquiorra's enhanced durability.

I KNOW orihime wasn't betrayed us with her own will i knew that orihime wasn't the one who actually left us all of sudden without a single word! it is all because of you! Now I'm going to destroy you with all of my power I got! Ichigo yelled angrily and she stepped back.

... Nel please stay out of this...

( and nel jumped off from ichigo's shoulder and stand aside.)

BANKAI!

then again there were vast amount of spiritual pressure coming out of where ichigo's stranded with black with red outlined energy flew everywhere* and she jumped high

bankai? Ulquiorra stared at her emotionless staring

(and when ichigo got out of from her flowing spiritual energy, her face were covered up with hollow mask)

?! what?! A hollow mask? Ulquiorra stared at it with rare- widened eyes

gggggggyyyyyaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Her scream echoed through her inner hollow voice.

GETSUGA TENSHOU !

(the gigantic black and red outlined shockwave violently ripple through the air, towards the ulquiorra who tried to block it with her own hand.)

how could she created this massive shockwave?! (she put both hand on shockwave)

(kazzzzzzzzzzzzztttttt,blam! Bwooooom!) pssssssssttt...) and with few more explosion, shockwave shattered)

crack* crackle* psssssttttt* (ichigo's mask breakdown and disappear as spiritual matter)

sigh* now suck that and rest in peace you fucking BITCH! ichigo yelled so much with hatred and raged.

... Iiiiiii...it...itsy...Itsy...itsygo...? Yyyyy...you... ..okay...? Nnnnnnnn...nnooooo...nmoooooooow? Nel shuddered with so much fear that he almost fainted due to rage of ichigo.

... Yes... Nel ... I'm fine ichigo smiled gently to nel and hugged him softly as she could

mommy... ai wows sssooooiiii scward that you angwry like that ... Sob*

no worries now she is dead which mean... She got cut off by ulquiorra's cero

how impressive i'm so surprised by your growing stat you could even make me... Barely injured. that's what aizen sama told me about this... even with my two hands... I still could not fully blocked that... Getsuga tenshou but (ulquiorra kick ichigo's stomach and crush her to desert of las noches That aizen create it.

(Ichigo fled while she hugged nel tightly with her arms) ugh...

boom*

?! (She reached... My Bankai speed?!)ichigo stared at her surprisingly

*ulquiorra once again shoot her cero at ichigo that she barely blocked it with her tensa zangetsu*

huff* huff* cough cough* damn... Even I trained with damn visored... I still can't cut you down... ulqui...orra.

you are weak as trash K.U.R.O.S.A.K.I I.C.H.I.G.O

haha.. I know my name is good for... Cough* made fun of it. Cough*

boohoo* itsygo! Itsygo! Gaewhut utup itsygo! Nel cried out loud

sorry... Nel...

* ulquiorra slightly smiled*

ul...qui...orra... I thought you never *cough* showing your... Emotion *argh!* damn... My rib...

these... 'Heart' were from... dansei... ulquiorra cupped her face so she could hid her blush.

you... Fell in... Love with... cough* cough* ori...orihime?

ha... I never thought...he will fell... In love with... captor.

shut up!

(ichigo pointed her tensa zangetsu at ulquiorra)

well... if I kill you here orihime will be out of here since you are... Number one espada!

(staring at ichigo coldly)

trash do you think you could actually beat me in that condition?

(ichigo tearing part of ulquiorra's right side of coat and revealing that her rank was only number 4)

what...? number... Four?! Are you...really number... Four?

yes I am a cuatro espada ( and ulquiorra impale ichigo with her bare hand)

?! Wh-

anata ga Kanryo shite iru ... Ichigo... I suggest you retreat from las noches or laying there as dead...and forget about orhime inoue... he is mine! I think I overestimate about your ability. You had been failed to met my minimum expectation... And you cannot defeat me if you could there are 3 more espada who were stronger than me there can be never victory for you or your friend. and ulquiorra sonido away.

i...itsygooooooooooo! Boohoo! Itsygo! And all nel could do crying out loud on ichigo's 'cold' dead body.

with orihime*

okay damn this hogyoku! Fuck! I can't do this anymore! orihime complained as he retreat fairy away from hogyoku.

what are you doing orihime? Aizen gave him cold,deadly stare

i said fuck this one! I don't fucking care about this damn hogyoku? Shit?! It required too much freakin' my damn spiritual preesure! Orihime complaining again

DEAR...! Aizen put his heavy,strong spiritual pressure on orihime which make him kneel down and struggling for breathe.

cou... Cough* o..okay.. I... Will do it... Aizen...sama.

thank you and you swear a lot since you... Were here to awakening hogyoku. You are almost annoying as... grimmjow... He smirked.

oh well thank you aizen sama may I go rest on ulquiorra's room now? Since I almost awake this damn hogyoku? You can eject this on your body and it will work whatever this hogyoku ability is.

thank you so much orihime... Now you could meet your lovely girlfriend Aizen smirked.

shut up!

Tousen shunpo her in to ulquiorra's room and gave her... Extra privacy since... He will have some fun with his girl friend... and aizen shunpo away with amazing speed that orihime lost sight of him.

tsk (put middle finger on aizen's direction) all of sudden orihime turned very 'respectful' gentleman now we can go now ms kaname he smiled warmly.

what was that for? Tousen asked him.

what?

that middle finger? To aizen sama?

oh... It's for good luck charm.

oh aizen sama please good luck on your ejecting hogyoku...and tousen pointed middle finger on where aizen is

(LOL what a hilarious scene) orihime laughed so hard inside of his head while he maintains his face as 'blank'

tousen pick him up as 'bridal style'

Whoa whoa whoa ! You are going to drop me- and orihime cut off due to tousen's shunpo.

*in ulquiorra's room*

well... Thank you for shunpoing all the way here I really appreciate it he smiled gently

your welcome... Tousen shunpo-ed away

... Lonely ... Again... I wonder where is my lovely- I mean ulquiorra is bubbly teen talked himself.

*boom*

hn? Hello ulqui- he got cut off by somebody's hand

mmmmmmmhrmmmbmmbmbmbmhmralm?!

*boom*

few minutes later*

hey princess we were ba- loly and menolly playfully step inside of ulquiorra's room but they found out room was got trashed and orihime were gone.

what the- loly and menoly both said simultaneously.

what are you doing in my room trash? If you are - ulquiorra spaced out when she saw her room was trashed out but most importantly, ORIHIME was gone.

i wonder who TOOK him...

um... Ulquiorra we did not took him- but loly and menolly got cut off by ulquiorra's sword.

Leave other wise I will cut you down without hesitant. Ulquiorra pointed at them

oooo...okay we will then they ran as fast as they could

sigh* that damn grimmjow took my... botfriend?! And she sonido to where grimmjow is.

*with grimmjow*

*she unwrapped cloth*

now heal this bitch-

ku...kurosaki chan! She cried out loud

okay princess god damn it! Just heal this bitch right now I'm going to kill her with my own hand! Grimmjow threatening him.

fuck no bitch! I am going to revive her but you are not going to fight with her! She is in critical condition!

that's why ibrought you here stupid?! Now do it otherwise...

*boom*

what are you doing with my... prisoner? Kitty bitch? You had no permission to take him away from my Room. And you dare to reviving the enemy that I defeat? Ulquiorra threatening grimmjow with her spiritual pressure.

fucking bat shit... (She sonido and appeared behind ulquiorra and draw her zanpakuto but easily deflected by ulquiorra's zanpakuto)

know your place bitch you will be dead as kurosaki ichigo and ulquiorra start recharging point-blanked cero from grimmjow's behind*

*grimmjow managed to charge another cero to counter it and throw gaja negacion to ulquiorra's hollow hole, which is trapping her into another dimension*

damn you... Grimmjow Don't even dare to hurt dansei! And gaja negacion wrapped around ulquiorra.

now suck that and good bye for now emo shit!

wh...what did you do to her?!

Shut up she will be back from Gaja negacion because of her monstrous spiritual pressure, but it could keep her in that shit dimension for few hours. now focus on healing that damn shinigami right now.

i...itsygo going to be... Alive again? Is mommy going to be okay? Nel asked while he sobbed.

...who are you and why are you calling ichigo as your 'mom'? Orihime questioned nel with surprise staring.

because... Itsygo... Being nice to me... And she allow me to call her as mommy... hehe

ughh... Ichigo moaned..

ha! Finally! That sexy bitch got up! Grimmjow quickly got up and get into battle position.

... Orihime? Ichigo chan? Both said simultaneously which make them blushed a little.

ii...itsygo! And nel tackled her which she screamed due of tackled 'yikes!'

boohoo! Nel thought... Itsygo is dead! Mommy makes me worried so deathly! nel said while he hugging ichigo so tightly.

... Now I'm good that's enough I could move by my own- ugh...! My... Own feet ichigo managed to balance.

i...itsygo! Ss...sit down pwease!

but... Ichigo chan! You must be fully healed! Orihime gave her worried glare

ya bitch I don't want fight with half-dead shinigami that I could even kick that ass so easily! grimmjow comment on orihime's

... grimmjow... Why did you bring orihime... From ulquiorra?

Because you were almost fucking dead bitch! And I need to take revenge on (rip off her arrancar's coat and it revealed her bandaged chest and burned mark) this mark!

... Ya that's from my damn inner hollow... Orange haired girl smirked.

shut up! (Toss tensa zangetsu at ichigo's side) now pick this damn sword and get ready to fight!

ichigo...

i will defeat her save ya from here! Ichigo grabs her tensa zangetsu and charged at grimmjow

let's finish this! I've been waiting for is ichigo! blue haired espada draw her zanpakuto and clashed with shinigami's .

Swash! Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaakkkkkkk! Kirik,clashed!

i've been waiting for this Moment! Kurosaki ichigo!

you are a beast who only know how to kill,destroying enemy. Ichigo calmly said

ha! So what?! you don't have any killing instinct on Your eyes right now!there is nothing i can see on your eyes!

(... Ichigo remains silence)

... How boring, do you really want to kick my ass and save that princess? Grimmow sonido away from ichigo

...of course!

then come at me with your FULL POWER! (She cut her self at the palm of her hand and recharging her gran Rey cero to where orihime is.)

grimmjow! Stop!

bullshit!

(and gran Rey cero flew to the orihime violently)

... Santen kesshun!

(Right before cero overwhelming santen kesshun, there were short blurr,ichigo prevent cero with her sword while she put her mask on her face)

... It's a out damn time... Grimmjow growled

he thank you ichigo chan- she got cut off by ichigo's eye which is now golden yellow eyes same as hollows.

... It will be awkward when i say 'relax orihime' while my mask were on my face, so I'm not going to say those word... Please take care of my step son nel, orihime. And ichigo shunpo to grimmjow to knock her out.

kyaaaaaa! Damn that was fast! now...! (Concentrate her spiritual pressure on her sword)it's time for releasing my ressureccion!

GRIN! PANTHERA!

(then there were monstrous spiritual pressure were coming out of her body and sword and smoke were fogged ichigo's sight and when smoke were cleared Grimmjow appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. her teeth become jagged and sharp, her hands turn into black claws and her feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than her body. Her hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around her eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of her ears, which become swept back and cat-like. she loses her distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon her brow covering her forehead. Her clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to her original Adjuchas-Hollow form. she has blades protruding from her forearms and her calves.)

(she roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off ichigo.)

ugh! Shockwave?! She crossed her arms in front of face.

kyaaaa! Tzing! Ichigo's tensa zangetsu and grimmjow's claw clashed together and as ichigo twist her sword,deflect grimmjow's claw; swung her sword to the grimmjow,sonido behind ichigo and kick her off to the pillar.

cough* damn what a bitch... Ichigo cursed her opponent.

huh? Is that all you got ichigo?

getsuga tenshou! ichigo swung her sword and charged point blanked getsuga tenshou, but failed to kill grimmjow due to her enhanced resureccion durability With out any signal of scratch.

she got strong enough to survive from my Getsuga tenshou! Ichigo thought herself.

how lame is that all you got with your stupid mask? Huh? *boom* panther sonido in front of hollow masked girl kicked her again tried impale her in to the chest, just like ulquiorra, but failed by ichigo's grip.

Shut up bitch don't make me laugh! And ichigo slashed her sword grimmjow's chest.

How surprise... Bitch! And panther girl shoot her garra de la pantera, which is looks like crystallize dart, 5 of them to the orihime.

fuck! And she quickly shunpo-ed to where orihime is,again

Cough* cough* Ugh... Cough* damn that was hurt grimmjow! She gave deadly glare at grimmjow who looking at her full of surprise.

how...could you even stand on that attack? Your body would crushed in to tiny pieces...

i'm damn right.. Bitch

oh really? She Shoot one of her garra de la pantera into random pillar that behind her, destroyed it with large explosion.

see if you get hit by 5 if them with your body you are half dead! stupid?! And she charged at ichigo again.

clashed!* her bodys were aching* (damn even with hollow mask on i almost lost my consciousness at that moment...!) she thought herself while she holding her pain.

grimmjow kicked ichigo into pillar tried to impale her chest again failed by ichigo's augment getsuga tenshou. ichigo appeared behind grimmjow, slashing her sword kicked grimmjow's leg,grimmjow lunged into air get away with few bala which ichigo got hit by all of them.

... You still alive? Shinigami? Huh? grimmjow laughed annoyingly.

will you just shut your smelly mouth? it's so gross that I can't even breathe! Ichigo teased her

shut up bitch! And once again she recharged her gran Rey cero to ichigo.

... (inhale and exhale) GETSUGA TENSHOU! And shockwave rippled and mixed up with cero and caused Hugh explosion.

KA - BOOM!

ichigo fled on pillar where orihime is,

you are finished now! Just die already! Grimmjow charged.

kurosaki chan! Please... Please don't try to get hurt yourself by... Grimmjow! ... Just stay alive please!

Flashback*

itsygo! go itsygo! Nel yelled out as loud as she could.

what are you doing nel? you know she can't hear you from this distance.. Orihime gave nel with pleading eyes

so what? _Itsygo's out dere fightin' for you! Why're ya acting like yer afraid of Itysgo? Din't you say Itsygo's a nice person?! Well yer right! Nel tinks she's nice too! Itsygo's so nice, when she heard Ulquiorra say yer name, she charged right at 'im! Itsygo is a human! But den she became a Shinigami, an' even put on dat mask and used dat dangerous power! Dere's no way Itsygo isn't gettin' hurt! she's gotta be sufferin'! But Itsygo's usin' her powers and gettin' injured all cuz she's fightin' for you! What's- What's gonna happen if ya don't cheer for Itsygo?! nel cried out loud to orihime who stared therein full of disappointment and anger._

_... You are right... She is fighting for me... She using that dangerous power and suffering herself because of me... I...I just can't being burden to kurosaki chan.. I...I will... Destroy that damn hogyoku! In order to finish this war!' _

_Flashback ended*_

ichigo... Please... Don't die Because of me! Stop suffering yourself because of me! Please... Don't hurt yourself because of... Me...

ichigo!

(she gripped and twisted panther girl's arm and swung her sword...)

Sore wa shuryo shimashita... Grimmjow...

cough* Hugh... It's not finished yet! And grimmjow impaled through ichigo's chest

...?! Cough* (vomit the black,reddish blood) ... Damn and she swung her sword again... Thanks to her inner hollow's durability, she survived from that raiding.

aaaaaahhhhhhh! You were still alive god damn it! Grimmjow step back and jumped, hold her foot by her spiritual pressure in order to keep her in the air.

... Why do you want defeat me so badly? Is there other reason? Ichigo asked

... I'm going to become a queen,defeat everybody else! it doesn't matter air they were human or shinigami, or arrancar! I am going to kill someone who were stronger than me! And that's why I can not defeat by you kurosaki ichigo! Grimmjow yelled at her opponent.

i see...

this will be it ichigo my 'final and strongest attack I invented, desgarron.

(her claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of reishi that can be hurled at the enemy.)

let's finish this ichigo! Grimmjow launched her attack desgarron,

... But the reason WHY I can not DEFEAT by YOU...is first I need to win this fight in order to rescue orihime, second, i need to go check rukia and chad because they were in danger, third I need to defeat ulquiorra in order to stop aizen, fourth, I need to stop aizen in order to protect my dear friend,and my family. ichigo shattered desgarron with her tensa zangetsu, that's why I can not defeat by you... Grimmjow... And ichigo's mask got shattered and her eyes and voice returned to her normal state.

... Cough* blood dripping on grimmjow's stomach*

**A.N: such a long chapter! Damn! Anyway thanks for reading my story please review and follow my story! and tell me on the review or pm me if you want put this story as happy ending or sad ending! It will due on this Friday!**

**ulquiorra: tra- I mean human you just trap me here in this dark gaja negacion what the heck?! I want see my dansei i need to protect him from kurosaki ichigo!**

**cerozero: jeez just calm down! Ulqui! you are being annoying!**

**ulquiorra: I will not forgive kurosaki ichigo because she will push him into deep deep despair!**

**ichigo: oh my gosh will you just shut up? Orihime is sleeping right now!**

**cerozero: anyway here is preview for next chapter chapter 10: truth will be reveal and help arrived from soul society! : hello-mommy thank you for taking great care of me and adult nel smiled warmly at ichigo. 'His full name is nelliel tu Odelschwanck, he is previous espada ,tres! Nnoirta yelled angrily to nel._  
_**


End file.
